diopsidedoves_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Below the surface
This story is inspired by the epic Creepypasta, Jack the killer. Characters: Alysha, 13 year old girl with a older brother named Liam Lilyana, 15 year old girl with no siblings or parents Savannah, 14 year old girl with asthma Liam, 17 year old boy with a Dark side Jack, Liam's friend Chapter 1 It was a cold, rainy day. I sat inside on the couch watching the latest movie, Revenge of the realms. Liam was gone on another work trip. It had been exactly 10 years since our parents died. 10 years. Liam never told me how they died. Never. I had spent 6 years of my life trying to figure out the mystery. I had several theories now, but none made sense. Liam was always busy doing work stuff. And at night he dissapeared. But I remember Liam's face at our parent's funeral. He was sad and looked a tiny bit guilty. Was it because he didn't say goodbye? Or because he always ignored them? That was another of the many mysteries of life. Luckliy, I had my friends Savannah and Liliana to keep me company. I checked my watch. "10:00" I thought. Liam was supposed to be home by now. '' Where was he?'' Chapter 2 Liam came home tired the next day. He laid on his bed all day and I hung out with Lilyana and watched Movies all day. Then Liam got up and ordered takeout. He asked me to pick it up. I asked Lilyana to come with me. We chatted and talked for Forever. ''Meanwhile, with Liam: '' "Please don't do this." Jack said shakily. Liam was standing across from him, with a gun in his hand. He pulled the trigger. Jack dropped to the floor, dead. Liam calmly walked away. Liam came home, sitting at a the table and enjoying the leftovers from dinner. Chapter 3 Liam had been acting strange lately, and hanging out with Savannah often. I pondered these eerie facts before drifting off to sleep. I woke up sweaty with a fresh scar on my left arm. I went to bandage it up quickly before I investigated outside the house. I found a trail of footprints leading to the backyard, and then to a hidden cellar. Liam never mentioned this before. I knew something was up. I checked the basement, but then I heard Liam coming eerily down the stairs. I hid, scared to death. I ran out as soon as he left. I ran as far as I could and let out a loud scream. Then I dashed back into my bed and unwillingly traveled to the land of Nightmares. Chapter 4 I woke up, unwillingly waking Liam. He got dressed, brushed his teeth, an d hurried out the door with a donut in his hand. I sneakily followed him, shakily tiptoeing into the back of his car. He drove and drive and drove, until we parked on-site "Our backyard?" I thought. This was getting creepier and creepier, until I tried to run, but I tripped on a burglar alarm. It sounded loudly. I ran and ran as fast as I could, but he blindly threw a blade at me, and it painfully pierced my leg. I knew that if he saw it, he would know it was me. I would be dead by dawn. I bandaged it up and laid in my bed. Suddenly, An idea popped into my head. All I had to do is become sick! Then I would be either brought to a hospital or be ordered to stay in my bed. "Or he would kill me" ''I thought. The idea had been crushed. Nightfall came quickly, I sat around and pondered these facts until I heard a noise. It was too late. A gunshot sounded and I scurried to the secret place as fast as I could. Suddenly, Liam opened the secret door with a gun in his hand. He almost spotted me, but I escaped from his view. I was starting to wonder if my whole life was a lie. Chapter 5 I wore long sleeves and pants every day until my scars looked like really bad bruises. The warm weather was just starting to come. I hadn't seen or heard from Savannah in weeks. I was scared to death she had been kidnapped. Lilyana hadn't been around much either. I nervously paced the dirty kitchen floor. I decided to check the secret place. I could die. But I had to go in there. for Savannah. I creeped into the backyard, silently wishing that Liam wouldn't be in there. I lifted the secret door. Liam wasn't there! I was so happy! I creeped down the ladder. I saw Savannah, tied up with duct tape over her mouth. Then the hatch opened and I heard footsteps. I panicked silently. I hid behind a stinky crate. "You have 5 hours left"... Liam said creepily. "And then you die". Liam left Me and Savannah alone. I had 5 hours to save Savannah. Five mere hours. I escaped sneakily without being seen. ''My life;I was a lie Chapter 6 I sobbed, nothing I had been told, taught and seen was a lie. My whole life was a lie I went to sleep, nightmares flooding my sleep. As soon as I woke up the next morning, I waited for Liam to leave and creeped down to rescue Savannah. But Liam spotted me this time. He had a gun in one hand and a knife in the other. "RUN SAVANNAH RUN!!!!!!!" She ran out and escaped. But Liam didn't chase her. He stood and stared at me. Then He pulled the trigger. Chapter 7 "I just hope Savannah lived". I told the hooded figure. They removed their hood. The figure was... Savannah. I burst into tears. "I sacrificed my life for yours yet you still died". "You still died". I said In tears. "I tried to save you, but he shot you again once I left". "He chased me with a knife and pointed it at my chest". "I couldn't help it". "I couldn't help but die*. Suddenly, another person walked into the room. "Alysha Chilling?" "Yes". "I was sent by the master to give you a message". "What?" "He would like your help". "How?" "He says if you fix Liam's problem, he will allow you to live for another year on earth". "But what if he kills me again?" "Like a cat, you will have nine lives". "Do you accept this offer?" I glanced at Savannah, she nodded. " I accept". Chapter 8 I stared at the drab, rough concrete. "Home again ". ''I thought. I decided to scare the "BLEEEEEEP" outta Liam. I went to the local costume store and bought some fake blood. "This is gonna be fun". I thought to myself. I flung the door open. Liam stood in amazement. "Alysha?" "I killed you-" He said. "How- how-" "Liam?" I said, covered in fake blood. "You hurt me!" "You will pay!" I said In a raspy voice. "This is your fault!" "YOU WILL DIE!" "DID MOTHER NOT TEACH YOU BETTER?' "DID SHE HATE YOU?" "NO!" "IS THIS HOW YOU REPAY HER?" "KILLING HER ONLY DAUGHTER?" I hit him, becoming out of control. "YOU WILL DIE!!!" "I WILL BECOME PERSISTENT IN BEATING YOU!" " YOU WILL DIE!!! " Chapter 9 I thrust myself onto Liam, splattering blood everywhere. Only if was no longer fake. It was real. My skin turned pale, My clothes became ragged, And Liam's death became nearer and nearer. I threw him against the wall, blood splattering. Then I ripped his flesh to tiny pieces. All that was left was his broken, dilapidated skeleton. I smashed his bones into tiny pieces. Then I heard his voice. His last words. "The curse has moved". Chapter 10 I felt something inside me change. As if killing Liam, Revealed a secret from my childhood. Then I saw it. I saw Liam killing my parents. But I didn't care. I would kill now. I thrust the door open, searching for another victim. I would kill the whole town. I could become unstoppable. I grinned at the thought of blood pouring out from their heads. Oozing into carpets, cardboard and sidewalks. " I WILL!!!!! " Chapter 11 Liam woke up in Savannah's arms. He seemed to be in a different realm. "Liam?" "YAY!" "She did it!" "I'm afraid not". Said a disappointed figure, entering the room. "She has taken the place of Liam". "But; How?" "I'll explain". Said Liam, preparing for a sad story. "Our father was a killer", "Our Mother married him unknowingly". "Shortly after giving birth to us, she was killed by him". "Once I found out, something snapped inside of me". "Like it was a Monster, waiting to be released". "In my revenge, I killed him". "The same must have happened to Alysha"... Chapter 12 I silently ran to Lilyana's house, thirsty for blood. She opened the door, smiling. "Hi Alysha, I haven't seen you lately". I smiled. "Are you okay?" I pounced, using the same procedure I had used on Liam. But I still wasn't finished. As the months passed, I barely noticed the changes to my body. The claws where my fingers had once been. The sharpening of my teeth. My Red, bloody eyes. I was happier than ever before. I was now, Below the surface. '''The End' Category:Redflower210 Category:Sad Category:Creepy Category:First Read Recommendations